


Never Would Have Guessed

by logiewankenobi



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James never suspected Kendall would be someone to have a fetish. Especially one so…hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would Have Guessed

James never suspected Kendall would be someone to have a fetish. Especially one so…hot.

James had his wrists tied behind his back and his ankles were tied to the headboard causing his legs to be far over his head. To top it all off he had a ball gag in his mouth, holding back all the moans that he was trying to let out as Kendall pounded into him. The only thing he could do was watch Kendall through half closed lids as sweat dripped down his body and mat his hair down on his forehead as it fell into his eyes.

James had always thought out of the four of them Carlos was probably the kinkiest (it was always the innocent ones) and Kendall would just be the simple one. Easily pleased and satisfied (not that there was anything wrong with it). But he had been proven wrong.

Kendall is relentless and James doesn't mind at all. It's amazing and different. Very different.

He feels like he's going to choke on the gag as he comes and see's stars behind his eyes. It isn't that much longer before he hears Kendall let out a choked out moan and he's being filled up. He arched his back as best as he could from the angle. Kendall leans against him a bit, trying to catch his breath before he starts to untie him.

The gag is the last thing to go and James gasps a bit, still panting. His mouth is sore and feels like it was stretched to its limit.

"God…you were hot like that…"

James looks at Kendall and the hunger in his eyes is gone and he's smiling. It took him a moment to remember he had just basically tied him up and almost split him in two just moments ago.

He grinned back, "I'd like to see you like that more often."

The hunger is back in Kendall's eyes, but only for a moment. He wonders if Carlos and Logan know about this side of him.

Then his mind is back on fetishes and how he had been blown full circle with Kendall and he doesn't know if he could deal with Carlos and Logan if they had kinks. James can barely stand Logan in tight jeans and sunglasses.

Though he has no problem with being tied up. Anymore.

Kendall chuckled and brings him back to reality, "Play your cards right and you just might get to."

It's sad how much heat starts growing in him again.


End file.
